


Alleanza forzata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Contatto tra gli universi [11]
Category: Bleach, Fairy Tail, Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ichigo e Naruto non riescono ad andare d'accordo anche se devono collaborare.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T866IJ62e_4.





	1. Chapter 1

****ALLEANZA FORZATA

 

Ichigo incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso e diede un paio di calci al giovane steso nel futon ai suoi piedi.

Naruto continuò a dormire, russando piano, abbracciando al cuscino.

Ichigo si guardò intorno, una serie di ciotole di ramen vuote erano sparpagliate un po’ ovunque e il russare di Naruto risuonava per la stanza.

Ichigo si mise in ginocchio e raggiunse l’altro con un pugno in testa, Naruto socchiuse gli occhi con un mugolio e gemette.

“Ancora cinque minuti Sakura” borbottò.

“Io non sono Sakura. Hai dimenticato che abbiamo pagato voi ninja per darci una mano con quei dannatissimi Hollow nati dagli spettri degli Uchiha?” chiese Ichigo.

“Oh, sei tu” bofonchiò Naruto. Si alzò seduto, incrociando le gambe e si grattò la guancia, lì dove c’erano i baffi.

Ichigo inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sei più petulante di Rukia” borbottò.

“E tu più antipatico di Sas’ke” brontolò Naruto, scrollando le spalle. Si alzò in piedi, massaggiandosi il collo.

“Infantile!” si gridarono contro entrambi, all’unisono.

< Però in battaglia sei davvero potente > rifletterono.

< Il suo demone è davvero insopportabile. Non vedo l’ora che questa missione finisca, perché se sento ancora parlare di cavalli, cavalieri, re e teste calpestate sotto gli zoccoli, sbrano qualcuno >. La voce di Kurama risuonò nella testa di Uzumaki, che si nascose la bocca con la mano, ridacchiando.

 

 


	2. ESALTATI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'è una cosa che accomuna Naruto, Natsu e Rufy: sono tutti e tre dei giovani esaltati.

ESALTATI

 

“Così sono un ninja” disse Natsu avvolgendo il viso nella sciarpa bianca.

Naruto batté entrambe le mani sulle ginocchia e scosse il capo.

“ _Dattebayo_! Proprio no!” gridò.

Natsu batté un paio di volte le palpebre e prese uno degli shuriken dell’altro ragazzo e lo mosse, tenendolo tra indice e medio.

“E allora così? Tu sei vestito tutto d’arancione, non potrei passare meno inosservato di te!” borbottò.

Naruto strinse entrambi i pugni, davanti a lui c’era una pila vuota di ciotole di ramen.

“Essere dei ninja significa essere una squadra, poter contare sui propri compagni e combattere per cambiare le cose! Ogni missione è importante per superare le rivalità tra i vari villaggi. Un giorno sarò Hokage ed eliminerò tutte le ingiustizie!” gridò.

Natsu si alzò in piedi, si tolse la sciarpa dalla bocca e serrò i pugni.

“Sono tutto un fuoco! Anche per noi i compagni della gilda sono tutto! Non c’è differenza tra ninja e fate!” urlò.

“E pirati! Anche per me i  _nakama_  sono la cosa più importante!” gridò Rufy, raggiungendoli di corsa. Con una mano stringeva un cosciotto, strinse il pugno e allungò il braccio sopra la testa.

“Cambieremo questo mondo!” strillò, facendo volare pezzi di carne tutt’intorno.

“Sì!” ruggì Natsu.

“Lo vedranno! Diventerò il re dei pirati!” sbraitò Cappello di Paglia.

Erza li guardò e sospirò, scuotendo il capo. Passò lo sguardo da  _Mugiwara_ a Uzumaki.

“Oh no, Natsu ha trovato degli esaltati come lui” gemette.


End file.
